


subzero

by americangothic



Series: Oh Worm? [21]
Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Freezing, Gen, Kidnapping, hes not doing so well though, rookie is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: The island is getting colder by the hour, Gary and Dot are gone, and crabs are scouring the island for rebels. Rookie needs to take things into his own flippers.





	subzero

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh takes place during operation blackout,, its not that good but. im trying my best

Rookie eyed the fortress as he sucked in a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever he'd find in there. He weighed the device- it was some kind of ray, it seemed- he'd taken from Gary's lab in his flipper and swallowed nervously. “Alright, let's do this,” he muttered to himself as he began slinking along the wall of the fortress.

He'd looked at a map beforehand, scribbled out on a piece of paper by someone else- Gary, maybe? Or Dot, or JPG, or Ace. Pretty much anyone with one of their drones could've made it, to be honest. Either way, Rookie needed to use it now. He’d traced a path through the various traps set around the fortress and found the best possible entrance.

Easing the door open, Rookie slid into the hallway without a sound. He winced as the door shut quietly behind him, and began scouting his surroundings. There was a door to the right and left, an opening in the floor about two feet ahead of him and-

Woah. _Woah._

He was on a catwalk.

Rookie’s stomach lurched; he had never been particularly fond of heights. Plus, he was already pretty unnerved by the menacing fortress. However, he didn't have time to be afraid right now. Dot and Gary were already gone, and for all Rookie knew, he could be next! The penguin gulped, readjusted his grip on the gun, and continued on the catwalk, heading to the right.

He wandered through the bear’s lair, becoming more and more confused with every step he took. Should he go that way? Didn't he just see that crab claw? Wait, was the door on the left or the right? Finally, Rookie stumbled into a room that took him a minute to process. “Woah,” he gasped softly as he looked around.

The ceilings arched high, much higher than Rookie would've thought this fortress would be. There were complicated looking panels and buttons all over, and Rookie was pretty sure he could see some of Gary’s blueprints shoved under a large metal beam. Up in the front of the room, there was a large window showing the solar laser. A smaller control panel sat in front of the window, full of complicated buttons that Rookie was sure he could figure out. Probably.

Then, of course, there were the tubes.

Once Rookie’s eyes landed on them, he immediately looked away. The image was burnt into his brain, though. Gary was locked in one, his flipper banging on the glass. Dot was another, her mouth frozen in a scream. There were four more, positioned with the rest. Rookie felt sicker than he did on the catwalk.

Moving forward, the green penguin looked over the solar laser’s control panel and was disheartened to find he didn't know what any of it meant. However, Rookie wasn't one to give up easily. Reaching for the controls, Rookie prepared to shut down the laser by any means possible.

And then Herbert grabbed him.

Rookie felt his heart sink as the polar bear laughed, holding the squirming penguin in his claws. Herbert was saying something, but he couldn't hear it over the pounding of his own chest. “Let me go!” Rookie said frantically. “LET ME GO!”

Herbert laughed, and Rookie felt his body shaking as the bear motioned for his crabs to do something with the buttons over by the tubes. _Oh no._ Rookie thought to himself. _Oh no oh no oh no oh no._

The tube underneath Dot’s opened with a hiss, cold air escaping into the room. Rookie struggled frantically to escape Herbert's grip and avoid being shoved in the freezing device, but it was no use. Rookie choked back a howl as he felt something in his flipper crack and the door of the tube slammed shut. Desperately trying to right himself, the green penguin began to feel the temperature of the air drop. Rookie breathed out once, seeing the room through a crystalline cloud before succumbing to the ice.

**Author's Note:**

> *writes club penguin fanfiction while playing club penguin* God Tier


End file.
